THIS invention relates to a method of controlling the use of a utility and to a system for implementing the method.
The use of electricity dispensing units (EDU's), particularly of the prepayment variety, has become widespread. In a typical installation, such an EDU is installed at a consumer's premises and contains circuitry for measuring the consumption of electricity, a processor circuit for storing credit information and comparing the credit information with the electricity consumed, and a circuit breaker or other switching device for disconnecting the electricity supply when the credit is used up. The EDU will also include a keypad, card reader or the like for allowing a user to input the credit information, and some form of display for indicating the status of the unit.
Since the field of application of EDU's is generally in low cost housing, it is desirable to reduce the cost of each unit as far as possible. It is also desirable to reduce the ease with which the system can be tampered with. This makes it desirable to carry out at least some of the functions of a conventional EDU at a site remote from the consumer's premises.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method and system for controlling the use of a utility of the latter kind.